


Our House

by Faetality



Series: Steter Bingo Fluff 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, Peter is a little bit oblivious, Studio Ghibli References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: "It was outside, I thought we could keep it."Sometimes you just had to accept your boyfriend was oblivious and sometimes it takes a kitten to make him a little less oblivious.





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Domestic Fluff

 

“Peter, what is that?”    
  
It was storming outside, rain pelting the windows and the double-paned glass shaking with each roll of thunder, the road outside was half way to being a river and yet rather than stripping from his soaked clothing Peter remained in the entrance way with his jacket pulled around something Stiles couldn’t quite see. That was never a good sign. Barefoot he walks toward the wolf, snagging a dish towel from the kitchen counter as he did with the intention of at least drying his hair. “Come on Peter, the brooding mysterious silence thing isn’t hot when you’re making a swimming pool out of the hallway.”    
  
Peter, to his credit, removed his hand from where it was tucked in his jacket and with it revealed a small black ball, the ball moved and big blue eyes blinked owlishly. “Oh my god.” The kitten was so small in Peter’s hand, barely filling his palm- it let out a yawn. “oh my god.”    
  
“She was on the front steps when I left the firm.” Stiles draped the dish towel over his hands a scooped the kitten into it, rubbing gently to dry it off. “I thought we could keep it.” There was a hesitancy in the words Stiles wasn’t used to hearing from the wolf, pausing he looks up, the fuzzball cradled to his own chest now.    
  
“Of course we can keep her! She’s just a baby and we definitely have the space, it's not that I don’t love our home but a cat will make it awesome, she's adorable and- and why are you looking at me like that?”    


“You said our home.”    
  
“I mean yeah- Peter you seriously didn’t think I thought of this as home? Dude! Okay no nope, I'm not even touching that just, come here.” They were careful of the little furball between them as they kissed right up until the little thing mewled pitifully and they parted. “I’m going to see what we have to feed her, him?” 

  
“Her.” 

  
“Okay, I’m gonna find food and you are gonna go into _our_ living room with her and think of names and make sure she’s happy okay?” Peter takes the kitten back from the younger man, the creature immediately nuzzled into his hand and licked his thumb. Peter smiled.   
“Yes, dear.”    
  
When Stiles comes back out Peter has stripped down and changed into cotton pants, the kitten is tucked under his chin, and he’s scratching its head with one finger. The little thing is purring so loudly it might as well be a Harley. There’s a moment where he can’t help but stare, wondering how this has become his life. His wolf who was all sharp edges and fangs, who rescued kittens off the steps of his building and cooed at them like they were the most precious things in the universe.   
  
“So I got a little bit of milk and then I know we had the lamb for that dinner with Derek but it’s all I could find.”    
  
“That’s good, darling.” He shifted and pressed a little kiss to the kitten’s head when it yowled at the loss of a cozy hiding place. “Oh hush, you’re fine.” Both food and kitten were placed on the dining table, the two men sitting close in case she went wandering to the edge but those fears were unfounded as the kitten dove into eating with gusto. Stiles pressed against Peter’s side, the wolf’s arm around his shoulders.    
  
“Did you think of a name?”    
  
“No, I thought Selina at first but I don’t believe it’s fitting.” 

  
“What about Susu?”    
“Like the dust mites?” And the fact Peter  _got that reference_ was why Stiles loved him even more than he thought possible.   
“I mean. She’s an itty bitty sweet fluff ball, it fits!”    
“I suppose.” He sighed, but the smile Stiles caught in the reflection of the table glass let him know he’d won with full support.    


  
“Hey Peter?”    
“Yes?”    
“I’m really happy with our home.”    
  


*

  
Susu fit in well, after the first few evenings she showed herself to be a mischievous soul who liked to chase Peter’s feet and Stiles’ shoe strings, tumbling around them until she decided a nap was the better idea. She slept on Peter’s chest, his lap, curled on his pillow or in his shoe. She learned to squeeze under the doors to get at them whenever they walked out of sight and screamed her head off when she couldn’t get back out. By the end of a week Peter had her spoiled, carried her anywhere when he was home, bought her toys to chase, let her do whatever she wanted while he worked in his office, and Stiles couldn’t even be mad about being displaced on the couch when he saw Peter Hale with a kitten perched on his shoulder while reading.    
  
Yeah. She was good addition to their little family. Stiles wondered how Peter would react when he said that one out loud.


End file.
